Freaky Friday VHS 1992
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters From Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews * The Nightmare Before Christmas Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters This 1992 Holiday Seasons Opening Previews * Aladdin * Sleeping Beauty Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be sure to stay tuned after our feature for a look at more special previews from Walt Disney Home Video. * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics Opening Logo and Credits * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures presents * "The Misadventures of Freaky Friday" * With The Voices Talents Of: ** Barbera Harris as Mrs. Andrews ** Jodie Foster as Annabel ** John Astin as Mr. Andrews ** Tom Kane as Mr. Scheck/Ultron/Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Mel Blanc as Jim and Joe ** Frank Welker as Max ** Fred Tatasciore as Mr. Andrews (Hulk) ** Noah C. Crawford as James Rogers (Black Widow's son) ** Aidan Drummond as Henry Pym Jr. (Wasp's son) ** Brenna O'Brien as Toruun (Sif's Daughter) ** Dempsey M. Pappion - Azari (Storm's son) ** Adrian Petrew as Francis Barton/Hawkeye II (Mocking Bird 's son) ** Patsy Kelly as Mrs Schmausss ** Dick Van Patten as Harold Jennings ** Vicki Schreck as Virginia ** Sorrell Booke as Mr. Dilk ** Alan Oppenheimer as Mr. Joddert ** Ruth Bizzi as Opposing Coach ** and Kaye Ballard as Coach Betsy * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners II * Art Director: Don Griffith * Editor: John Carnochan * Color Stylist: James Coleman * Narrated by: John Huston * Executive Producers: Don Hahn, John Lasseter, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Songs: Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Screenplay by: John Musker, Robert Rodriguez, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson * Based On The Book by: Mary Rodgers * Produced by: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, John Musker, Ron Clements * Directed by: John Musker And Ron Clements Opening Titles * New York City Chapters * New York City * Mr. Andrews Meets Mrs. Andrews * Annabel Join Mrs. Andrews * Annabel Meets Mr. Scheck * Tony Stark's Lab (I Wish I can switch plays with them for just one day) * "Present Of The America" * Tony Stark meets Mr. Scheck * The School Day * Annabel Meets Jim and Joe * "I Wish Today Is Something" * Mr. Scheck Job with Annabel * "The World It Is With Ours" * Bedtime * Diner Time/The Honeymoon * Dancing Musical Romantic ("So Dear To Love of the Music") * Mr. Andrews Loves Mrs. Andrews * "Girls With An Ours" * Mr. Scheck's Evil Plan * The Wedding/The Chase * Battle of the Grand Canyon * Hulk vs. Mr. Scheck/Mr. Scheck's Death * Happy Ending * "I’d Like To Be You For A Day" (Reprise) Ending Titles * THE END End Credits * Story: Pete Young, Bob Clampett, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Tim Burton, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Mark Henn, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl * Animation Supervisors: Virgil Ross, Don Patterson, Laverne Harding, Dave Bennett, Ennis McNulty * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Art Stevens, John McKimson, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Additional Animation: David Molina, Rebecca Rees, Corny Cole, Tanya Wilson, Tim Allen, Jesse Cosio, Sean Newton, Ken Boyer, Sue Kroyer, Tim Hauser, Will Finn, Bill Plympton, Glen Kennedy * Coordinating Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe * Key Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe * Character Key Supervisors: Lureline Weatherly, Sandra * Assistant Supervisors: Renee Holt, Ron Migliore, Reg Bourdages, Raul Garcia, Marlene Robinson (Korea) * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep, Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Key Clean-Up (Korea): Chun-Hee Kim, Soon-Jin Lee, Pyung-Eun Do * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Breakdown: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Inbetweeners: Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar * Supervising Effects Animator: Kathleen Quaife-Hodge * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte * Effects Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Effects Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Effects Painters: Sari Gennis, Don Paul, January Nordman * Animation Posing: Cynthia Swift * Special Photographic Effects: Bill Kilduff, Ron Osenbaugh, Philip Meador, Phil Meador * Computer Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Camera: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Computer Assistants: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Animators: Trey Parker, Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg, Celluloid Studios * Cut 'N' Pasteur Artists: Trey Parker, Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout Artists: Sandy Dvore, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, John Jensen, Xaiver Atencio, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson * Background Arists: Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, Kathleen Swain, Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Saul Bass, Alen Maley * Character Designs/Graphics: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Robert Minkoff, John Norton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Visual Development: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen, Bill Berg, John McKimson * Prop Design: Mike Svayko * Photgrapher: John Suskin * Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Moldmakers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Modelmakers: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Supervising Animation Checkers: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Animation Checkers: Susan Burke, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente * Supervising Final Checkers: Wilma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill * Final Check: Saskia Raevouri * Color Key: Janice Karman * Additional Color Key: Bunny Munns, Ron Dias * Color Models: Jackie Sommerich, Mi Kyung Kwon, A. Kendall O'Connor, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Additional Color Models: Deborah Mooneyham, Renee Alcazar, Mary Grant, Kevin Anderson, Beth Ann McCoy * Color Mark-Up: Diane Albracht, Sarah-Jane King, Victor Solis, Michelle Urbano, Chris Wirosko * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Inkers: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Painting: Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman * Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Scene Planners: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Scene Checkers: Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa * Xerography Artists: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Kao Mei-Ching, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerography Checking: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade, Karan Lee-Storr * Xerography and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung * Animation Camera Artists: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine * Animation Editors: Cotton Warburton, James Melton * Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Greg Griffin * Assistant Directors: Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton * Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Production Managers: Don Hahn, Don Duckwall * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Cast (in order of appearance) ** Barbera Harris - Mrs. Andrews ** Jodie Foster - Annabel ** John Astin - Mr. Andrews ** Tom Kane - Mr. Scheck/Ultron/Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Mel Blanc - Jim and Joe ** Frank Welker - Max ** Fred Tatasciore - Mr. Andrews (Hulk) ** Noah C. Crawford - James Rogers (Black Widow's son) ** Aidan Drummond - Henry Pym Jr. (Wasp's son) ** Brenna O'Brien - Toruun (Sif's Daughter) ** Dempsey M. Pappion - Azari (Storm's son) ** Adrian Petrew - Francis Barton/Hawkeye II (Mocking Bird 's son) ** Patsy Kelly - Mrs Schmausss ** Dick Van Patten - Harold Jennings ** Vicki Schreck - Virginia ** Sorrell Booke - Mr. Dilk ** Alan Oppenheimer - Mr. Joddert ** Ruth Bizzi - Opposing Coach ** Kaye Ballard - Coach Betsy * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer * Sound Supervisors: Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. * Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg, Alan L. Nineberg, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: Vince Nicastro, John Roesch, Joan Rowe * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * Casting: Mark Selway * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Additional Voice Talents: Marc McClure, Marie Windsor, Sparky Marcus, Ceil Cabot, Brooke Mills, Karen Smith, Marvin Caplan, Al Molinaro, Iris Adrian, Barbera Walden, Shelly Juttn, Charlene Tilton, Lori Rutherford, Jack Sheldon, Laurie Main, Don Carter, Fuddle Bagley, Dee Mott Downs, Fritz Feld, Jimmy Van Patten * Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton, Buddy Baker * Orchestrations: Harvey Cohen, Buddy Baker, Jay Lawton, Walter Sheets, Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Additional Music by: Shirley Walker * Music Contractor: Sandy DeCrescent * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Music Engineers: Greg Fulginiti, John Richards * Music Recordists: John Richards, John Rodd * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Score Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Musicians: ** Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist ** George Doering: Instrumental ** Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist ** Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist ** Ethmer Roten: Flute ** James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs: ** “I’d Like To Be You For A Day” *** Music by Alan Menken *** Lyrics by Howard Ashman *** Performed by: Barbera Harris and Jodie Foster *** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken *** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob *** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob ** “Present Of The America” *** Music by Alan Menken *** Lyrics by Howard Ashman *** Performed by: Chorus *** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken *** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob *** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob ** “The World It Is With Ours” *** Music by Alan Menken *** Lyrics by Howard Ashman *** Performed by: Tom Kane and Chorus *** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken *** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob *** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob ** “So Dear To Love of the Music” *** Music by Alan Menken *** Lyrics by Howard Ashman *** Performed by: Chorus *** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken *** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob *** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob ** “I Wish Today Is Something” *** Music by Alan Menken *** Lyrics by Howard Ashman *** Performed by: Mel Blanc, Barbera Harris and Jodie Foster *** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken *** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob *** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob ** “Girls With An Ours” *** Music by Alan Menken *** Lyrics by Howard Ashman *** Performed by: Jodie Foster *** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken *** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob *** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob ** “I’d Like To Be You For A Day (Release)” *** Music by Alan Menken *** Lyrics by Howard Ashman *** Performed by: Mel Blanc, John Astin, Barbera Harris and Jodie Foster *** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken *** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob *** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Struzan * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Color Timers: Phil Downey, Phil Hetos * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett * Title Design by: John Jensen * Title Animation by: Art Stevens * Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Pacific Title * Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young * Color by: Technicolor® * Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman * No. 63364 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXIII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Look for These Great Products from Walt Disney Home Video Closing Previews * Pinocchio * FHE Christmas Classic Series Only from Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Home Video * Wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold. Category:1992 Category:VHS Category:Freaky Friday Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:1990s